Bos Sialan! (SasuNaru Ver)
by Just an adorable Zero-chan
Summary: Naruto tidak tahu ini sebuah keberuntungan atau kesialan, mendapat pekerjaan dengan gaji di atas lumayan dan seorang atasan yang super tampan. Tapi dua hal yang ia ketahui betul, bahwa bosnya itu terlalu anu dan triple sialan! #Budayakan membaca warning terlebih dahulu
1. Prolog

**Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-** ** _sensei_**

 **Warning: Homo, bahasa warna-warni, garing-garing gurih, terlalu** ** _anu_** **, absurd, OOC, Typo(s),** ** _cheap_**!, **_Author_** **yang menyebalkan dan terakhir.. jangan berharap banyak :v**

 **Naruto POV**

Perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku merupakan bungsu dari dua anak pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Usia 24 tahun, lulusan Tokyo University. Aku sering menjadi pusat perhatian karena karakerku dan penampilan fisikku yang agak bule. Yaa, aku memang blasteran sih, karena ayahku merupakan keturunan Amerika-Jepang.

Status: lajang.

Huh?

Tidak, tidak.

Bukannya aku ini tidak laku atau apa. Dengan badan setinggi 178 cm, kaki yang panjang, serta tubuh ramping yang terbentuk oleh otot-otot dengan proporsi yang pas ditambah wajah ehem! tampan, tentu saja banyak yang mengincarku, baik itu perempuan maupun laki-laki. Tapi, hanya saja sampai sekarang aku belum menemukan seseorang yang cocok. Ya, aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan percintaan dengan siapapun. Jangankan untuk nge-seks, kencan saja tidak pernah. Kadang aku sampai berfikir bahwa sebenarnya aku ini _aseksual_. Ughh kalau itu sampai terjadi, berarti aku akan menjadi pria _jomblo_ untuk seumur hidup dong? Ah, pria _jomblo_ yang tampan dan menawan.. Haha, maaf aku cukup narsis.

Hmm, mengenai karir. Aku bekerja disebuah perusahaan elektronik terbesar di Asia, dan terbesar kedua di dunia yaitu Uchiha Corporation. Sudah hampir tiga tahun ini aku bekerja di sana, lebih tepatnya di perusahaan pusat yang terletak di Tokyo. Awalnya sih, aku melamar menjadi _auditor_ karena sewaktu kuliah aku mengambil jurusan akuntansi. Dengan bermodal tekad, tanpa pengalaman sedikit pun, aku mencoba mencari kesempatan di perusahaan besar ini. Yaa, siapa tau lagi hoki kan? Dan benar. Dewi Fortuna sepertinya lagi berbaik hati kepadaku, hingga saat itu aku resmi diterima di Uchiha ini, padahal untuk bisa bekerja pada perusahaan besar dan ternama seperti Uchiha , sudah pasti persaingannya sangat ketat. Dan tidak main-main, tes wawancara saat itu ditangani langsung oleh sang CEO, Uchiha Fugaku.

Wow, kalian harus tahu seberapa senang aku saat itu. Tapi, iya ada tapinya nih! Bukannya diterima sebagai _auditor_ aku malah diterima kerja menjadi sekretaris pribadi anaknya sulungnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ha-ah..

Inginnya sih waktu itu menolak saja, tapii…

Demi dugong-dugong yang berenang di Samudera Hindia! Kesempatan itu jarang datang dua kali! Tidak ada jaminan aku bisa mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari ini. Lagipula gajinya lumayan kan? Maka dari itu aku mengangguk iya-iya saja, meskipun tidak ada pengalaman sama sekali. Tapi ya dicoba sajalah.

Dan hasilnya?

Sshhh..

Ha-ah..

Hari pertama bekerjaku merupakan salah satu hari terburuk di dalam hidupku. Sialan sekali orang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu. Tampan sih. _Tampan banget_! Perawakannya sudah seperti dewa-dewa Yunani saja. Rambut hitam kebiruannya kontras sekali dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Manik kelamnya tajam dan memikat. Dia 7 senti lebih tinggi dariku. Badannya juga lebih besar –sedikit saja!- dariku, dengan otot-otot yang tercetak jelas dari balik kemejanya atau apapun baju yang dipakainya.

Singkatnya secara fisik, Uchiha Sasuke itu sempurna, dijamin bikin _ngiler_. Otaknya? Tak usah ditanya. Kepiawaiannya dalam menekuni pekerjaannya sebagai _General Manager_ di perusahaan pusat ini pun sungguh luar biasa. Dan lagi, dua tahun belakangan ini ia juga diresmikan sebagai CEO yang baru -padahal usianya sekarang baru 27 tahun- menggantikan Uchiha Fugaku yang sekarang pindah ke London bersama sang istri, Uchiha Mikoto, untuk menikmati hari tua. Diusia beliau yang menginjak kepala lima, Fugaku- _san_ terlihat belasan tahun lebih muda. Berkharisma dan tampan.

 _Like father like son_ , eh?

Tapi..

Kesempurnaan itu hanya milik Tuhan semata, benar?

Nah, itu juga berlaku untuk Uchiha Sasuke, CEO Uchiha Corporation sekaligus _General Manager_ perusahaan pusat. Atau dengan kata lain, bosku. Penampilan, otak, dan karir sih OKE. Cuman, kepribadiannya itu lohh.

 _Anu_ sekali.

Bukan!

Dia tidak bar-bar seperti remaja cowok yang baru menginjak pubertas dan sedang mencari jati diri. Tidak _persis_ seperti itu. Dia memiliki _attidude_ yang baik, seperti yang diharapkan oleh pewaris Uchiha. Kata-katanya berkelas, gerak-geriknya anggun, ekspresi dan nada bicaranya pun tegas dan _gentle_. Tipe _husbando_ idaman sekali dan menantu kesayangan. Sayangnya itu semua hanya di depan publik saja!

Uchiha Sasuke itu punya sisi lain yang luar biasa mengerikan! Pertama, dia itu pria licik dengan ambisi yang sangat tinggi, tipe-tipe tidak mau kalah dan superior. Kedua, posesifnya minta ampun. Ketiga, egoismenya nomor _wahid_. Keempat, 'mulutnya berbisa'. Kelima, dia penjahat kelamin. Seterusnya Uchiha Sasuke itu brengsek, bajingan, siala- Arrrgghhhh! Aku benci dia!

Hah, hah, hah..

Maaf aku sampai terbawa emosi hahhh..

Oiya, tentang hari pertamaku bekerja. Cih! Awalnya masih _adem_ _ayem_ saat Uchiha Fugaku mengantarku langsung ke ruangan anaknya. Sasuke dengan senyum manis –palsu- menyambut kami berdua, ayahnya kemudian memperkenalkanku dan berkata aku akan menjadi sekeretaris pribadinya, dimulai hari itu juga, karena Fugaku- _san_ bilang lebih cepat lebih baik. Aku sih tidak bisa menolak dan Sasuke mengiyakan saja. _Nah_ , masalahnya itu dimulai saat Fugaku- _san_ keluar meninggalkan ruangan dan pintu kemudian tertutup rapat. Menyisakan aku dengan bosku.

Berdua

Senyum manisnya hilang berganti seringai menyebalkan dan tatapan menghina, alisku berkedut tiap kali melihat itu. Dengan nada yang _oh-so-bossy_ ia memintaku keluar untuk membelikannya makanan di Mc. Don*ld. Percobaan apakah aku ini seorang yang cekatan dan bisa diandalkan dalihnya. _Shit_! Kau hanya ingin mem-babu-kan diriku saja kan Uchiha?! Inginnya teriak seperti itu, tapi aku takut dipecat. Masa baru sehari kerja langsung dipecat? Kan _nggak_ elit. Jadilah aku mengerjakan 'tugas pertama'ku dengan wajah masam.

Eitts!

Bukan cuma itu bagian menyebalkannya! Itu sih tidak seberapa. Yang mencengangkan saat aku kembali beberapa menit kemudian setelah sukses membelikan pesanannya. Di dalam ruangan itu, Uchiha Sasuke sedang bercumbu dengan seorang wanita.

 _Anjrit_!

Menyadari kedatanganku, wanita itu pun bergegas keluar sambil merapikan pakaian dan tatanannya yang acak-acakan. Sementara Sasuke hanya berdecak malas, berkata bahwa aku merusak suasana saja.

Bedebah! Setidaknya malulah akan kelakuan kotormu! Atau paling minim berpura-puralah untuk malu! Dasar Uchisat! (Uchiha Bangs*t, panggilan sayang dari Naruto :v)

Dengan kasar aku letakkan bungkusan yang sedari tadi kupegang di atas meja kerjanya. Ia yang tengah duduk bersandar di kursi kerja menengadah dan menatapku dengan sok.

"Di mana rasa hormatmu pada atasan, Namikaze?"

Nada bicaranya santai sekali tapi matanya memicing tajam. Aku pun menyahut dengan sengak. Tiba-tiba lupa diri dengan posisiku sekarang.

"Memangnya atasan sepertimu pantas dihormati?!" tanganku refleks menggebrak meja kerjanya.

A-Ah

MAMPUS!

Naru bakalan dipecat mama~ Huwee!

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, tapi sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan sepatah dua patah kata, _handphone_ nya berdering. Dengan kesal ditekannya tombol _accept_ saat melihat siapa sang penelepon.

 _Otou-sama_

Ah, aku memang sempat mengintip hehe

Ia memberiku _death glare_ , mengisyaratkanku untuk diam dan tidak kemana-mana. _Urusan kita belum selesai, pirang!_. Ucapnya tanpa suara. Sebelum kemudian menempelkan _smartphone_ mahal itu ketelinganya. Ia menyapa orang disebrang sana dengan ramah, tapi tatapan tajamnya tidak berhenti terarah padaku.

Glup

Tiba-tiba jarinya menekan tombol _loudspeaker_ karena mungkin diminta sang penelepon. Ayahnya.

"Naruto- _kun_ , kau bisa mendengarku?"

Aku terkesiap mendengar suara –yang kuyakini Uchiha Fugaku- _san_ berbicara padaku.

"I-Iya Fugaku- _san_ "

"Bagus, sekarang dengar baik-baik setiap ucapanku. Kau juga Sasuke."

Aku cepat-cepat mengangguk meskipun tentu Fugaku- _san_ tidak dapat melihatnya. Itu bukan _video_ _call_. Sasuke berdecak malas.

"Naruto- _kun_ , apapun yang terjadi, tolong jangan berhenti menjadi sekretaris Sasuke. Dan untukmu Sasuke, jangan kau coba-coba memecat Naruto-kun, karena aku yang mempekerjakannya. Jadi kau tidak ada hak, mengerti?"

Aku terkejut mendengarnya, begitupun Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau _mengerti_?"

Suara Fugaku- _san_ terdengar lebih dalam. Entah mengapa, tapi aku merasakan bulu kudukku sedikit meremang. Padahal Sasuke yang sedang 'diancam' sekarang. Kulihat setetes kecil keringat turun dari dahi Sasuke. Ha! Masih takut pada ayahnya ternyata.

Sasuke mendelik seakan tahu isi hatiku.

"Iya, _Otou-sama_ "

Dan dengan jawaban pasrah dari Sasuke sambungan telepon terputus. Ia menatapku tajam. Kali ini disertai seringai setan. U- o-ow. Aku hanya dapat menelan ludah.

"Namikaze Naruto, selamat datang di Uchiha Corporation. Aku mengharapkan yang terbaik darimu, sekretarisku **sayang**."

Satu yang kutangkap dari kalimat itu.

Bahwa sepertinya akan ada yang berbeda dalam hidupku dikemudian.

Disini Sasuke emang jd anak sulung ya :v, Itachan jd adenya hehe

Entah kenapa saya punya keinginan kuat bikin versi SN untu ff ini, jadi yaa.. gitu.

Riview, _onegai_.


	2. Bos dan Telat Rapat

#Yaoi readers-ssu: idenya akan dipertimbangkan, tp ga janji ya :v *hajared*

#Buat readers yg lain, maaf atas typo yg masih nyempil2. Dan yg nanya Kuran Kaname itu siapa, dia semenya my precious Kiryuu Zero-chan *ngarep* wkwk jd tenang aja, bukan selingkuhan Naru kok :v

Zero: bacot

Author: halah, iri ya ffnya sama Kaname ga lanjut2 :u?

Zero: *death glare* sini lu!

Author: *tancapgas*

Kaname: maaf atas ketidakjelasan mereka, happy reading dears~ *narik Zero ke kamar*

 **Chapter 1**

Naruto terbangun dari tidur. Diliriknya jam yang tergantung di dinding dengan rapi, tepat dua meter di depan ranjangnya. Pukul 06. 30 AM. Naruto beranjak malas dari kasur _queen size_ nya yang hangat, nyaman, dan empuk itu. Ia berjengit ketika menginjakkan kakinya ke lantai marmer, merasakan dingin yang serasa menusuk tulang. Udara pagi ini memang tidak terlalu bersahabat. Dengan langkah cepat ia menuju ke kamar mandi. Memutar keran air panas dan dingin bersamaan, lalu masuk ke dalam _bath-tub_ yang telah penuh dengan air yang lebih hangat dari biasanya.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian Naruto telah berada di depan cermin berukuran 60 x 40 cm yang menempel di tengah-tengah lemari besar miliknya. Terlihat jari-jari lentiknya tengah sibuk mengancing kemeja polos berwarna _soft orange_. Lalu memasang dasi hitam sebelum kemudian mengusak-usak rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk putih kecil. Diliriknya lagi jam dinding miliknya. Pukul 06. 50. Masih ada waktu 40 menit lagi, batinnya.

Setelah selesai berpakaian, Naruto pun keluar kamar. Melangkah menuju ruang makan yang berdekatan dengan _living room_ , letaknya di depan kamar Naruto. Sementara dapur terletak di sebelah kiri kamar kakaknya, Namikaze Kyuubi. _Just for your information_ , Naruto dan Kyuubi hanya tinggal berdua di apartemen minimalis milik mereka. Sementara, ibu mereka, Namikaze Kushina tinggal bersama di rumah sepupu dari pihak ibu wanita itu yang bernama Umino Iruka. Umino Iruka adalah kepala sekolah sekaligus pemilik Konoha Gakuen. Sebuah sekolah menengah atas paling bergengsi di Jepang yang terletak di pusat kota Kyoto. Meski begitu, Kushina tetap melakoni pekerjaannya sebagai psikiater. Namikaze Minato, ayah mereka meninggal dunia 7 tahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan pesawat. Hal itu membuat Naruto menjadi sedikit trauma, dan sampai sekarang ia sebenarnya masih agak takut jika naik pesawat.

"Pagi Naru!" Kyuubi yang melihat adiknya duduk di kursi makan segera mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan semangat. Ia tersenyum seperti biasa kepada sang adik, hanya untuk adiknya yang paling manis. Meletakkan piring berisi seporsi _sandwich_ di depan Naruto, dan sebuah piring dengan isi yang sama di depannya. Ah, hari ini memang giliran Kyuubi untuk memasak. Ia juga menuangkan segelas susu untuk adiknya. Meskipun mereka telah melewati masa pertumbuhan, tetapi tidak ada salahnya kan tetap meminum susu? Dan lagipula dari yang ia ketahui, susu itu mengandung protein dan kalsium yang pastinya bagus untuk tulang. Itulah alasan Kyuubi ketika Naruto menolak untuk minum susu karena berdalih ia bukan anak remaja lagi.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan sekaligus berbincang ringan dengan kakanya yang berlangsung sekitar 15 menit, Naruto pamit keluar untuk pergi bekerja. Jarak antara apartemennya dengan Uchiha Corporation tidak terlalu jauh, kurang lebih 10 menit jika ditempuh dengan kendaraan bermotor plus tanpa adanya macet. Naruto sekarang tengah menyalakan mesin mobil miliknya, BMW X5.

Woahh, bukankah itu salah satu merek mobil mewah? Dan beruntungnya lagi, Naruto tidak membelinya tetapi mendapatkannya. Ya, mobil seharga lebih dari dua milyar itu merupakan hadiah dari Uchiha Fugaku.

Naruto pun melajukan mobilnya pada kecepatan normal. Sesekali ia bersenandung pelan. Ia jadi teringat kembali alasan ayah bosnya itu memberikan mobil ini dua tahun yang lalu padanya.

 _/"Otanjoubi Omedettou,_ _Naruto_ _-kun."_

 _Pagi-pagi_ _Naruto_ _dikejutkan oleh_ _Uchiha Fugaku_ _yang tiba-tiba meneleponnya dan memintanya agar cepat-cepat ke_ _basement_ _apartemen_ _Naruto dan Kyuubi_ _. Dan saat_ _Naruto_ _sampai di sana yang di lihat oleh matanya adalah ayah bosnya tengah bersender di samping mobil BMW X5 dengan senyum tampan sambil memberi selamat padanya._

 _"Te-terima kasih,_ _Fugaku_ _-san. Te-tapi, anda tidak perlu repot-repot ke sini hanya untuk memberi selamat padaku."_ _Naruto_ _berucap gugup disertai dengan rasa heran karena kelakuan tidak terduga pria dihadapannya ini._

 _Hn, ini_ _sama sekali tidak merepotkan_ _Naruto_ _-kun._ _Kau lupa_ _? Sudah kubilang bahwa kau sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku. Oh ya, mobil ini hadiah untukmu. Sejujurnya aku ingin membelikanmu yang jauh lebih bagus dari ini, tapi aku tau kau itu tidak suka sesuatu yang terlalu berlebihan. Bla bla bla"_

 _Naruto_ _hanya dapat memasang wajah cengo mendengar penjelasan_ _panjang Fugaku yang selama ini irit kata ketika berbicara_ _. Bosnya itu dengan gambalng menganggap dirinya anak sendiri dan memberikan mobil seharga lebih dari dua milyar sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-22 tahun. Ia bahkan baru bekerja menjadi sekretaris pribadi_ _Sasuke_ _selama sekitar satu tahun. Entah dirinya yang terlalu lucky atau memang pria di depannya yang terlalu baik,_ _Naruto_ _tidak tahu. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menangkap ucapan_ _Fugaku_ _yang selanjutnya karena terlalu shock._

 _"...begitulah, jadi_ _Naruto-kun_ _, pergunakanlah mobil ini dengan baik ya~ ayah pergi dulu_ _Uchiha Fugaku_ _pun pergi meninggalkan_ _Naruto_ _sendirian yang masih termangu mencerna setiap perkataannya. Ia tidak dapat merespon apa-apa ketika_ _Fugaku_ _menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai ayah_ _Naruto_ _, otaknya sedang dalam mode lambat. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian terdengar 'HAH?!' yang menggema di kawasan parkir./_

 _Sigh_

Naruto hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat kelakuan seorang Uchiha Fugaku. Bukannya ia tak suka atas pemberian itu, _hell_! Ia bahkan sampai sujud syukur di area parkir. Tapi di dunia ini ada saja sisi negatif dibalik sisi positif. Beberapa hari setelah hari itu, terdengan gosip yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto itu sebenarnya pria simpanan Fugaku, atau bahasa bekennya: es-yu-ji-ei-ar bi-ei-bi-wai

 _SUGAR BABY_!

 _'WHAT THE FUCK DUDE_?!'

Naruto hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati dan menjedukkan kepalanya ke atas meja kerja. ' _Sugar baby my ass_!'

Gosip itu beredar sekitar satu minggu dan kemudian dihentikan oleh Uchiha Sasuke karena merasa tidak tahan juga mendengar ayahnya ikut dijelek-jelekkan, kalau Naruto sih dia _bodo_ amat.

 **JustanadorableZerochan**

Tepat sebelum tujuh lewat setengah Naruto telah sampai di perusahaannya bekerja. Sebenarnya jam masuk Uchiha Corporation itu pukul 08.00, tetapi karena pagi ini ada rapat penting mengenai produk baru mereka yang akan diluncurkan beberapa minggu mendatang maka jam masuknya dimajukan 30 menit lebih awal.

Naruto menaruh tas kerjanya di atas meja setelah ia masuk ke dalam ruangan miliknya yang terletak tepat di depan ruang bosnya. Jadi untuk masuk ke ruangan Sasuke, harus melewati ruangan Naruto dulu sekaligus konfirmasi dengan sekretaris pria itu apakah dapat menemui sang CEO.

Tok tok

Naruto mengetuk pintu ruangan Sasuke

Tak ada tanggapan

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Naruto kembali mengetuk pintu bahkan sekarang lebih kencang. Tapi kembali tidak ada tanggapan.

"Ck, si _kampret_ itu sedang apa sih? Jangan katakan kalau dia nge-seks di ruang kerja lagi?!"

Dengan kesal Naruto memutar kenop pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Dan tepat setelah pintu terbuka, telinganya dengan jelas mendengar suara desahan seorang wanita.

"Ahhn~ Sah-Sasuke- _kun_! _H-Harder_! Eunngghh~ _Fah-Faster_!"

CTAK!

Sebuah persimpangan siku-siku muncul di dahi Naruto. Alisnya berkedut kesal. Matan biru menatap nyalang kedua insan berbeda jenis kelamin yang sedang bergumul seperti binatang. Terlihat Sasuke tengah menyodokkan penisnya yang _asdfghjkl_..

 _HUGE_

Naruto menampar pipinya sendiri karena tiba-tiba salah fokus.

Maaf-maaf, mari kita ulang

Terlihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang mengeluar-masukkan penisnya yang tertanam di dalam lubang vagina seorang wanita cantik yang mendesah pasrah di bawah Sasuke. Meja yang mereka gunakan sebagai tempat bercinta sedikit berderit karena stamina Sasuke yang tidak main-main. Stempel, pulpen, map, serta kertas-kertas yang menyimpan dokumen penting berserakan di bawah, di sekitar meja.

Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang bos dan wanita partner seks bosnya itu yang ia ketahui bernama Haruno Sakura. Seorang model berdarah campuran Jepang-Perancis yang tengah naik daun setahun belakangan ini. Wajahnya terpampang di banyak majalah besar serta di beberapa stasiun televisi sebagai model iklan berbagai produk dari perusahaan ternama, termasuk Uchiha Corporation.

'Bajingan satu ini..'

Geraman keluar dari sela-sela bibir Naruto. Dengan langkah mantap ia mendekati bosnya yang masih belum sadar akan keberadaannya -atau sebenarnya Sasuke tahu tapi tidak menghiraukannya? Terserah yang mana saja ia tidak perduli.

SRET!

Dengan kasar Naruto menarik tubuh Sasuke dari atas meja, menyebabkan kejantanan bosnya itu keluar dari lubang kemaluan wanita di bawahnya yang langsung meneluarkan desahan protes.

Keh, dasar jalang!

Naruto menatap tajam Sakura yang sekarang menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. Wajah cantiknya kini dipenuhi dengan ekspresi _horror_. Sedangkan Sasuke berdecak kesal melihat kelakuan sekretaris pribadinya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukakan Naruto?!" Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam.

"Kau yang apa-apaan brengsek?! Kau tidak sadar? 10 menit lagi rapat akan dimulai!" Naruto berkata keras sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke. Anak baik jangan ditiru ya~

"Lalu?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya dengan nada songongnya yang super menyebalkan itu.

HAH?!

A-APA?!

L-LALU?

HAHA, _LALU_?!

Naruto megap-megap di tempat mendengar itu. Sumpah. Bosnya ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Ia kemudian kembali menatap Sakura yang hanya terdiam dengan tubuh yang masih polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Naruto makin murka melihat itu.

"HEH KEPALA PERMEN KARET! KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA DI SANA HAH?! CEPAT PAKAI BAJUMU DAN KELUAR DARI SINI SEKARANG!"

Sakura terkesiap, ia segera memakai _mini dress_ merah _maroon_ nya yang super ketat itu. Kemudian berlari keluar setelah memakai _high heels_ miliknya yang terlempar jauh di ujung ruangan Sasuke. Setelah Sakura keluar, Naruto kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Sasuke.

"Dan kau! Cepat rapikan bajumu!"

"Sebenarnya siapa yang bos di sini?" meskipun berkata begitu, tetapi Sasuke tetap menuruti perintah sekretarisnya yang galak tapi tampan-cantik itu. Dengan ogah-ogahan Sasuke memasukkan kemeja putihnya ke dalam celana kainnya. Lalu menaikkan dan menutup resleting celananya. Kemudian membenarkan dasinya.

Naruto mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang berserakan dan meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja kerja Sasuke. Ia melihat sekeliling ruangan, kemudian mendesah keras. Sepertinya hari ini ia akan sibuk sekali. Bosnya ini memang suka semaunya sendiri! Semua kekacauan yang diperbuatnya Naruto yang harus membersihkan, Sasuke tidak mau ada orang lain yang 'menyentuh' ruangan miliknya, karena menurutnya hal itu bisa berbahaya.

' _BULLSHIT_! SI RAMBUT UNGGAS ITU HANYA INGIN MENYIKSAKU!'

Namikaze Naruto merasa dirinya akan semakin bertambah tua dengan cepat. Lihat! Bahkan kepalanya saja sudah dipenuhi helaian-helaian berwarna kuning!

Umm, Nar.. rambutmu emang pirang, lagian gak ada hubungannya _keles_!

Ha-ah..

Ia bisa gila kalau harus seperti ini tiap hari! Pantas saja Uchiha Sasuke sudah berganti sekretaris sebanyak puluhan kali. Kelakuannya saja begitu. Kebanyakan dari mantan sekretaris Sasuke itu mengundurkan diri, tapi ada juga beberapa yang dipecat sendiri oleh Sasuke karena selalu menempelinya. Soal yang itu sih pasti terjadi sama sekretaris wanita yang terjerat pesona sulung Uchiha. Siapa suruh umbar _pheromone_ sembarangan?! Merepotkan!

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya secara perlahan.

"Ayo cepat kita pergi."

Sebelum pemuda _blonde_ itu sukses mencapai kenop pintu, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti karena mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke yang minta disumpal sambalado, sambal ijo, sambal mangga, sambal kacang, sambal petis, sam-

"Pergi kemana?"

"Jangan bercanda Uchiha! Tentu saja ke ruang rapat!"

"Tidak mau."

EH?

E-EEEPPPHHH?!

APA LAGI SIH UCHISAT?!

Naruto _facepalm_ melihat kelakuan bosnya yang kayaknya emang lagi kumat-kumatnya. Woah, nampaknya Naruto bakalan kena sial seharian kalau gini.

'Mamah~ Naru nggak mau kerja lagi! Pengen pulang~~!'

Naruto rasanya ingin nangis saja dipojokan.

"Bos.. Kita sudah terlambat dua menit~"

Sasuke ingin sekali terbahak mendengar suara Naruto yang melas, tapi wajahnya tetap kukuh menampilkan ekspresi datar. Sasuke bahkan tahu kalau Naruto sedang _kejer_ , gegulingan di dalam hati.

'Heh, terimalah akibatnya karena kau telah mengganggu waktu senang _The Great_ Uchiha Sasuke- _sama_!' Sasuke bersorak dan menebar _confetti_ dalam hati. Dasar bos tidak tahu diri. Tidak tahu malu. Tidak sadar kalau pamornya malah turun sekarang. Ingat? Ia telah terlambat menghadiri rapat. Bos macam apa itu.

"Dengan dua syarat." Sasuke angkat suara. Ia hanya akan mengikuti rapat jika Naruto berhasil memenuhi dua syarat.

 _Anju_!

"Iya-iya, cepat katakan!" Naruto pasrah saja.

"Pertama, memohonlah."

"APA?!"

Mata Naruto hampir copot dari tempatnya mendengar syarat pertama Sasuke yang kurang ajar sekali. Iya, Sasuke memang kurang sering kena hajar Nar.

"Kau tuli? Memohonlah agar aku mengikuti rapatnya Naru- _chan_ ~" Sasuke mengangkat dagunya sengak, melipat tangannya di dada dan memberi Naruto seringai menghina.

 _KUNYUK_!

Tahan

Sabar Nar, inget kata orang tua dulu! Orang sabar disayang Tuhan!

Naruto mengelus dadanya, kepalanya serasa berasap sekarang.

"Uchiha Sasuke- _sama_ , aku mohon padamu. Tolong pergi ke ruang rapat sekarang." Naruto berkata sambil mengeritkan giginya kesal. Rahangnya mengeras.

"Oww, _c'mon_! Senyum Nar, senyum! Wajahmu seperti orang menahan berak kau tahu? Ah, atau jangan-jangan kau lagi konstipasi.. umm atau menstruasi?"

Ctak!

 _Senyum_

"Bagus! Sekarang syarat kedua... cium aku~"

"Hey Naruto!"

"Na-"

DUAK!

 **T to the O to the Be to the Continue!**

Anoo, kalian yakin mau baca chap selanjutnya? Gaje bgt loh, yg udh baca versi KaZe pasti tahu gimana ke-anu-annya :V


	3. Bos dan Anu

**Warning! Chapter ini adalah chapter nganu karena terdapat konten anu. Anu, maafkan otak saya yang rada anu. Jika kalian tidak sanggup menahan kadar keanuan yang terkandung di dalam sini, silahkan kembali dan enyahkan pikiran, prasangka serta perkataan anu, hehe.**

 **Chapter 2**

DUAK!

Hening

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke, keduanya hanya saling tatap. Tak ada yang buka suara. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan hampir tak terduga.

Namikaze Naruto, si sekretaris pribadi telah menendang ' _ANU_ 'nya Uchiha Sasuke, sang CEO Uchiha Corp. sekaligus bosnya dengan tenaga babi hutan. Ah, mungkin satu per seratus terjangan hiu Megalodon, tapi itu sepertinya terlalu berlebihan. Terserahlah.

Sasuke sebagai korban tentu saja terkejut, terbukti dari matanya yang agak membesar dan menatap Naruto setengah tidak percaya. Ya setengah, karena Namikaze Naruto itu memang orangnya agak tidak terduga, dan Sasuke telah menjadi atasannya selama tiga tahun, jadi paling tidak Sasuke tahu beberapa hal tentang si pemuda pirang. Tapi, tetap saja Sasuke tidak menyangka –atau bisa dibilang tidak ingin tau- kalau Naruto bisa seekstrem ini.

Naruto menatap bosnya datar. Matanya kemudian bergulir mengikuti pergerakan tangan Sasuke yang menuju area selatan tubuh bosnya itu. Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke wajah sang bos, mata hitam kelam yang tadinya menatap dirinya dengan _shock_ , kini berganti dengan tatapan.. umm melas?

Elus

Elus

Elus

Tangan Sasuke bergerak pelan, mengelus hati-hati 'adik kecil' miliknya yang berukuran jumbo dari balik celana kain yang dipakainya.

NYUT

NYUT

Penis Sasuke berdenyut sakit. Rasanya nyeri-nyeri gak enak gimana gitu. Ia menatap barang kebanggaannya itu dengan prihatin. "Maaf, maafkan _daddy_ yang a-adu-duh tidak bisa menjagamu dengan ugh! baik. Kau harus merasa sakit sekarang ini sshh, maafkan _daddy_.. _S Junior_ , ahrg! _Kuso_! _It's so damn hurt_! " Sasuke bergumam pelan sambil terus mengelus-elus barang privasinya, ringisan sakit plus umpatan juga samar-samar terdengar di antara gumamannya.

Ahh..

Naruto _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah bosnya yang kadang memang sebelas dua belas penghuni RSJ. Entah waktu hamil Uchiha Mikoto ngidam apa, atau dosa apa yang pernah dilakukan Uchiha Fugaku hingga memiliki anak dengan tingkah unik –terlampau unik semacam Sasuke, ayah bosnya itu juga masih memikirkannya sampai sekarang. Eh? Dari mana Naruto tahu? _Well_ , itu karena Fugaku kadang-kadang curhat padanya. Ah, dan kalau dia boleh jujur sepertinya Fugaku- _san_ telah melakukan banyak dosa mengingat bagaimana tingkah anak sulungnya itu. Tapi Naru tidak tega bilangnya, hehe.

Pemuda _tan_ sedikit bergidik ketika telinganya mendengar gumaman Sasuke kepada 'adik kecil'nya di bawah sana. _'D-Da-Daddy_?' Naruto membatin _horror_.

Sasuke masih setia mengelus dan memberikan ucapan maaf untuk benda menggantung yang selama ini selalu bisa ia andalkan jika bersangkutan dengan teman-teman kencannya. Tidak menggubris Naruto yang menganggap dirinya sudah gila. Yang ia pikirkan kini hanya nasib _S Junior_ , penisnya yang telah membuat dirinya bangga karena berhasil membuat banyak wanita –serta beberapa pria- berteriak mendesahkan namanya. Awalnya Sasuke menamai itu dengan _'Little_ Suke- _kun',_ tapi karena ukurannya yang jauh sekali dari kata kecil, akhirnya diresmikanlah namanya menjadi _S Junior_. Terdengar cukup keren kan? Sasuke senyam-senyum sendiri sejenak terlupa akan rasa sakit yang diderita _S Junior_.

Err Sas, sebenarnya ' _S Junior_ ' juga tidak cocok. S bisa jadi singkatan dari _Small_ , _you know_?

Dasar gila. Naruto makin _sweatdrop_. Ia yakin sekali hanya menendang tuan _anu_ nya Sasuke, bukan kepala ataupun sum-sum tulang belakangnya. Tapi kenapa sepertinya _saraf_ di otak Sasuke ada yang copot? Entahlah Naruto tidak pandai mata pelajaran biologi. Ia kemudian melirik jam dinding berukuran sedang yang menggantung dengan antengnya di ruangan Sasuke.

 _Gasp_!

Hominahominahominahomina

"Bo-! A-Aw! Aw aw aw aw! Aduh mama~ atit~!"

Naruto yang tadinya melangkah hendak mendatangi Sasuke, tiba-tiba terhenti dan memegangi kaki kanannya yang terasa ngilu. Ia menatap heran sambil sesekali meringis sakit. Itukan kaki yang ia gunakan untuk menendang _S_ _Junior_ , kok sakit sih?

Copot

Naruto berjongkok dan melepas sepatu pantofelnya, dan terlihatlah punggung kakinya yang agak lebam.

 _WTF_?!

Sasuke yang penasaran akan tingkah Naruto pun menghampiri pemuda itu. Jarak mereka memang hanya beberapa langkah, tapi rasanya Sasuke berat sekali untuk melaluinya. Lihat, jalannya saja aneh begitu, persis kayak orang abis disunat.

"Kenapa Nar? Kena karma ya?" dengan hati-hati Sasuke ikut jongkok nemenin Naruto.

 _Pout_

"Umm~ kaki Naru sakit bos~" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca, bibirnya dimonyong-monyongin imut. Tangannya menunjuk punggung kaki kanannya yang samar-samar dihiasi warna biru keunguan. Padahalkan Naruto sukanya warna jingga. Cih.

Err, Naru- _chan_ kau baik-baik saja?

 _Blush_

Pipi Sasuke jadi sedikit bersemu melihat tingkah sekretarisnya yang lagi dalam _mode_ _unyu-unyu_. Rasanya Sasuke jadi pengen nyipok Naruto, gemes deh!

'Hush! Ingat! Dia yang sudah menendang _S Junior_ sampai menderita Sas! Jangan terlena dengan muka _uke_ minta dianuin miliknya! Lihat! Kepalanya bertabur biji wijen!'

Tiba-tiba setan berbentuk Sasuke versi chibi –lengkap dengan tanduk, ekor dan garpu rumput berwarna merah- muncul di telinga kiri si _raven_. Bisikan setan –yang _absurd_ sangat- itu mampu menghilangkan _background_ bunga-bunga yang sesaat menghiasi hati Sasuke ketika melihat tampang Naruto yang minta di _rape_.

'Keh, jangan kira trik murahan seperti itu bisa membuatku lupa dengan dosa yang telah kau buat Namikaze!' batin Sasuke aneh nan nista. Sang CEO Uchih Corp. kini memasang seringai kecil.

"Sakit banget ya Nar? Sini, bos bantu elusin." Dengan nada prihatin dan senyum ramah yang dibuat-buat, Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya ke punggung kaki Naruto yang eksotis, mulus serta bebas bulu.

Sedangkan Naruto yang tidak mengetahui maksud jahat Sasuke hanya mengangguk polos.

Elus

Elus

E-

GREP!

"Arrghhhh! Sakit! Sakit banget woi! Lepasin bos!"

Naruto memukul-mukul tangan Sasuke yang sedang meremas kakinya kanannya. Sumpah. Rasanya ngilu-ngilu nikmat gimana gitu.

Ih, Naru kotor.

"Heh, terima ini! Bagaimana huh? Sakitkan?! Tapi ini tidak seberapa dengan rasa sakit yang diterima _S Junior_! Dia menderita Nar! Dia kesakitan!" Sasuke mengencangkan remasan tangannya.

"I-Iya bos! Maaf! Maaf! _Please_ maafin Naru tadi khilaf! Aduh _S Junior_ maafin Naru _mommy_ ya?" Naruto yang tidak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya memohon pada Sasuke, ia bahkan minta maaf kepada _S Junior_ dan bahkan tanpa sadar menunjuk dirinya sebagai seorang ibu dari benda laknat itu.

" _S Junior_ mau maafin _mommy_ Naru _nggak_?" Sasuke meneruskan sandiwara ' _S Junior Family_ ', bertanya pada _S Junior_. Sementara Naruto menggigit jarinya menunggu jawaban dari _S Junior_ dengan penuh harap.

Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan mereka berdua?

" _S Junior_ bilang dia memaafkanmu Naruto." Sasuke berkata dengan senyum tulus, ia mengusak-usak pelan rambut Naruto. Bangga akan keberhasilan pegawainya.

"Be-Benarkah? Uwaah terima kasih _S Junior_! _Mommy_ senang sekali!" tanpa sadar karena terlalu senang tangan kanan Naruto bergerak menyentuh _S Junior_. Ia mengelus-elus benda itu.

"E-engh, Na-"

BRAK!

SHUT!

"APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN?!"

Sasuke dan Naruto tersentak ketika mendengar pintu yang dibuka dengan keras kemudian ditutup kembali tak lupa disusul teriakan. Mereka berdua tersadar dari posisi masing-masing dan lekas berdiri, menatap sang pendobrak dengan polos.

"JANGAN MENATAPKU DENGAN MATA ITU! TIDAK AKAN MEMPAN! KALIAN DENGAR?! TIDAK MEMPAN!"

Uchiha Itachi, sang pelaku kekerasan pada pintu berteriak keras. Keras sekali. Yang mengagumkannya meski dipenuhi rasa kesal, tetapi adik Sasuke yang menjabat sebagai manager produksi di Uchiha Corp. itu masih memiliki kesadaran untuk tidak membiarkan pintu ruangan Sasuke terbuka, jadi teriakannya tidak akan terdengar sampai luar ruangan. Hehe ruang Sasuke itu _soundproof_ alias kedap suara.

Itachi menatap nyalang tiga pria mapan dan tampan yang ada di sana. Err tiga? Ya tiga. Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Obito.

Eh? Sejak kapan Obito ada di sana?

 _FYI_ , Obito sebenarnya sudah ada di ruangan Sasuke –berdiri di dekat pintu- semenjak insiden 'kaki kanan _mommy_ Naru menendang _S Junior_ '. Tapi karena Sasuke dan Naruto lagi masuk _zone_ , err.. maksudnya lagi fokus-fokusnya dengan ke- _absurd_ -an mereka, jadilah Obito terlupakan. Sedangkan si doi sendiri asyik menonton _scene_ SasuNaru yang sungguh menghibur menurutnya, hingga melupakan tujuannya datang ke ruang sang CEO.

"KAU! BUKANKAH AKU MENYURUHMU UNTUK MEMBANTU NARUTO MENYERET SASUKE KE RUANG RAPAT?!"

Itachi menunjuk-nunjuk Obito yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Ehehe, maaf Ita- _chan_ ~" yang ditunjuk hanya nyengir dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

CTAK!

CTAK!

Dua persimpangan siku-siku muncul di dahi Itachi. Sifat _happy-go-lucky_ Obito, manager marketing Uchiha Corp. merangkap sepupunya itu sekarang ini hanya menambah gondok dihatinya.

Itachi mencoba menenangkan diri. Imejnya yang terkenal _cool, cooler, coolest_ , selalu anteng dalam situasi dan kondisi apapun, wajah serta tatapan datarnya entah pergi kemana saat ini. Dirinya selalu kelepasan jika menyangkut orang-orang di dekatnya yang memang kadang kala terlalu _extraordinary_.

Kalau sudah begini, siapa yang bisa menyalahkan dua buah garis keriput yang bertengger di wajahnya yang ganteng maks, padahal usianya masih muda?

"Ayo kita pergi"

Tap

Tap

Ta-

"Kemana?" serempak trio SasuNaruObi bertanya kepada Itachi dengan wajah kelewat polos menjurus oon.

Tarik nafas..

Keluarkan~

Tarik nafas..

Keluarkan~

Tarik na-

"KE PANTI PIJAT PLUS-PLUS!"

"Ohh, ayo Nar, Obi, kita berangkat." Sasuke memecah keheningan. Tangan kanannya memegang tangan kiri Naruto, menyeret si pirang mendekati Obito. Hendak menuju panti pijat plus-plus terdekat.

" _BAKA ANIKI_!"

 **T to the O to the Be to the Continue!**

Ini ff malu2in bgt ya lord awkawkawk

#edited Sunday, March 5th 2017 23.09 WITA wkwk maafkan atas typo namanya, sumpah ini Kaname kyknya mudah beradaptasi dg lingkungan. Pasti ada aja yg ketinggalan :u Zero sih gampang terkena seleksi alam(?) noticeable soalanya :u

#Btw buat yg ga/belum ngeh :u, itu my darling Ita-chan ngajak ke panti pijat, si doi ngesarkas doang


	4. Bos dan Rapat Produk Baru

#Mungkin saja kalian lupa: bahasa ff ini campur2 :)

#Typo(s) dan kesalahan nama tokoh harap dimaklumi

#Enjoy~!

 **Chapter 3**

Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, Obito dan beberapa staf-staf penting Uchiha Corp. saat ini sedang berada di ruang rapat. Mendiskusikan tentang produk baru yang akan mereka luncurkan beberapa minggu ke depan yaitu sebuah smartphone. Jari-jari tangan sibuk mencatat/mengetik, sementara mulut sibuk melontarkan beberapa kalimat berupa pendapat -yang beberapa diterima dan yang lainnya ditolak untuk kembali diargumentasikan.

Tentu saja banyak yang harus diperhatikan ketika hendak launching new product kan? Seperti pendanaan, produksi, penamaan –hal yang terlihat sepele, padahal sangat krusial-, sampai bagaimana metode pemasaran yang harus dilakukan, apalagi saat ini smartphone dengan berbagai jenis dan merek berhamburan di sekeliling masyarakat, tentu dengan bermacam-macam harga dan kualitas. Dari yang harga normal kualitas normal, harga diskonan kualitas jelata, harga selangit kualitas elit, sampai yang harganya bikin jantung sakit tapi sekali banting langsung _koid_ –oke, yang ini sih salah sendiri, hp mahal kok dibanting, dikira enak nyari duit.

Tentu dengan melihat 'popularitas' Uchiha Corporation dan mengingat keberhasilan produk-produk mereka sebelumnya, tingkat kesuksesan produk kali ini bisa dibilang cukup besar. Tapi Uchiha Corporation tidaklah puas jika masih ada kata 'cukup' di sana. Apalagi sekarang ini Uchiha Corp. berada di bawah tampuk kekuasaan Uchiha Sasuke. Kalian masih ingat kan, kalau bos sexy itu punya beberapa sifat yang oh-sungguh-busuk-sekali? Namikaze Naruto tidak akan pernah mengakuinya terang-terangan, tapi sebenarnya ia sangat berterima kasih kepada salah satu sifat bosnya yang paling ia benci.

Meh, ironis.

Uchiha-bastard-Sasuke itu pria licik dengan ambisi yang sangat tinggi, tipe-tipe tidak mau kalah dan superior. Ia memiliki rasa benci yang tidak sehat atas kekalahan. Menggunakan segala cara yang bisa ia lakukan untuk meraih kemenangan. FYI, 'segala cara yang bisa dilakukan' oleh seorang Sasuke itu sungguh bervariasi, mulai dari tingkatan normal sampai ekstrem alias diluar nalar manusia waras pun sanggup dilakukannya asalkan itu bisa membantu memenuhi tujuannya. Ia juga cerdas dalam melihat 'kesempatan'.

Seperti tahun lalu, tak berapa lama setelah sebuah tablet –produk baru mereka- dipasarkan, Sasuke –tentu saja bersama Naruto dan beberapa karyawan plus banyak bodyguard- mengunjungi beberapa toko-toko besar di berbagai prefektur Jepang yang menjual produk mereka. Tentu saja, toko-toko tersebut pengunjungnya meningkat drastis.

Apalagi saat Uchiha sulung sendiri mengumumkan bahwa lima orang pembeli beruntung bisa makan malam dengannya. Pembeli –yang kebanyakan wanita dan pria bertipe uke- langsung histeris. Tapi kata 'beruntung' yang diucapkan Sasuke itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan ditujukan untuk wanita cantik, berbodi sexy dan semampai. Naruto dan yang lainnya hanya bisa facepalm melihat hal itu.

Mereka juga yakin bahwa kata 'makan malam' itu memiliki arti 'lebih'. Ha-ah, bosnya ini memang benar-benar sesuatu. Selain penjualan mereka meningkat, list partner one night-standnya pun bertambah. Jika dikatakan suka mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, Sasuke selalu beralibi kalau ia hanya mengikuti salah satu bunyi pepatah yang menjadi salah satu dari pedoman hidupnya, yaitu 'satu kali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui'. Ck, selain pintar nyari kesempatan, Sasuke juga jenius soal _ngeles_.

OK, kembali soal peluncuran produk baru kali ini.

Perusahaan besar dan ternama seperti Uchiha Corp. tentu saja akan memasang iklan untuk produk mereka kan?

Nah, ini nih. Topik perbincangan mereka yang membahas soal iklan bikin alis pirang alami Naruto cenat-cenut, wajah memerah karena berbagai alasan, serta keinginan tiba-tiba buat nonjok pipi seseorang.

"Sebagai model iklan kali ini, kita akan memakai boyband BTS* bersama dengan Haruno Sakura." Jesss, kata-kata yang dilontarkan Obito membuat batin Naru -yang dari pagi tadi berasa disiram minyak gas- kini serasa dilemparin korek api. Kebakar deh.

Bukan, si blondi gak kebakar api cemburu kok –kayaknya- cuman si doi kebakar api amarah aja.

'That bitch! Kuso! Tidak ada model lain apa?!'

Naruto cuman bisa mendumel dalam hati. Pengennya sih protes, tapi dia tidak memiliki alasan yang cukup bagus.

Mau bilang : 'Banyak model wanita lain yang populer, kenapa memakai Haruno Sakura?'. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir besar kemungkinan 'wanita lain' itu juga akan berakhir sama seperti Sakura. Jadi partner sexnya Bos Ayam (salah satu panggilan sayang Naru ke Sasu. Sshh, Naru masih baik loh, doi gk nambahin 'pantat' di nicknamenya).

Terus kalau mau menolak pakai model wanita, nanti disangka ia humu atau ada apa-apa sama BTS *wtf?!*. Alasan 'Aku tidak mau bekerja dengan wanita jalang partner sexnya si bastard Uchiha Sasuke!' hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Ia akan dicap sebagai uke sok tsundere yang suka ngejar-ngejar dan nguber seme gebetan. Idih, ogah! Amit- amit jabang bayi kalau dia harus jatuh bangun demi ngemis cintanya Sasuke si playboy tengik bin sialan.

(Psshh, alasan terbesar selain si Naru kzl -anduhukjelesuhuk- sama Sakura, dia enggak terima kalau oppa-oppa ganteng BTS deket-deket sama cewek lain. Apalagi setipe sama si Haruno.

' _Ntar kalo mereka diembat jalang-kepala-permen-karet itu gimana? Tydac! Bias-biasku!')_

Oya, bicara soal si bos. Orang itu sekarang sedang menatap Naruto. Selama rapat berlangsung, si karamel macchiato *halah* memang menampilkan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda meskipun tidak terlalu terlihat. Eh, gak juga sih. Nampak -banget- kok, cuman yang lain lagi serius merhatiin penjelasan Obito dan timnya. Gak kayak Sasuke.

Awalnya sih, ekspresi nahan nyeri gitu. Ini pasti karena lebam di punggung kakinya, umm Sasuke jadi sedikit merasa bersalah. Baca bener-bener, cuman dikit loh ya!

'Tapi kan kakinya Namikaze tidak akan sakit kalau ia tidak menendang _S Junior_!'

Owh Sasuke-kun, tapi kau kan yang nambahin nyerinya dengan pake acara ngeremes kaki Naru segala?

'Ck, pergi kau thor!'

O-Oke..

Soal ekspresi kesalnya Naruto saat Obito menyebut nama Sakura pasti ada hubungannya sama aksi _S Junior_ pagi ini. Kalau yang itu sih Sasuke ngaku salah, abis gimana lagi, ia kebelet. Lagian jiwa brengseknya lagi kumat.

Mou~! Sasuke-kun, atasan yang baik harus memberi contoh yang baik kepada bawahan!

'Dan aku bukan atasan yang baik itu.'

Double oke.

Ah, tapi Sasuke dibuat bingung sama muka Naruto yang tiba-tiba pucat bercampur ekspresi jijik. Ia telah memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan sehingga Naru menampilkan tampang seperti itu, tapi tidak tahu pasti yang mana. Karena cukup banyak alasan yang bisa membuat seorang Namikaze sulung jijik.

Bahkan kadang kala sekretarisnya itu sekilas melihatnya dengan ekspresi sialan itu. Ck, demi hidung author yang gak mancung-mancung! Tak ada yang pernah memandangnya dengan cara busuk seperti itu! Ia kaya, jenius, seksi, tampan dan pria Asia yang paling diinginkan wanita. Ouch, rasanya Sasuke juga jadi ingin memukul seseorang sekarang.

 **JustanadorableZerochan**

Kini Naruto duduk di ruangannya, rapat telah selesai beberapa jam kemudian. Tentu saja dengan membuahkan hasil yang pasti dan memuaskan. _Sasuga_ Uchiha Corp.

 _Sigh_

Ahh, ia juga telah selesai memeriksa laporan keuangan bulan ini. Bagus, tidak ada masalah. Semua aman terkendali. Si pirang kemudian berdiri, berniat menyerahkan laporan yang sudah di print out serta memberi tahukan jadwal harian bosnya.

Tok tok

"Bos, bisa aku masuk?"

Kali ini Naru mengetuk pintu dengan tenang, tidak seperti pagi tadi karena Naruto yakin Sasuke sekarang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya di dalam sana. Sendirian.

Sebenarnya ada interkom di dekat pintu ruangan Sasuke, jadi ia tidak perlu mengetuk pintu. Tapi Naruto lebih suka seperti ini –jangan tanya alasan, karena ia sendiri tidak tahu- lagipula bosnya itu tidak tuli, dan pendengarannya lebih sensitif dari manusia normal.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian Naruto membuka pintu rungan Kaname setelah mendapat persetujuan dari bosnya itu lewat interkom.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Duk

"Laporan keuangan bulan ini."

Namikaze meletakkan kertas-kertas laporan yang telah dimasukkan dan disusun rapi ke dalam map ke atas meja Sasuke. Bosnya itu kemudian dengan cekatan membaca dan meneliti laporan yang ia berikan. Mengangguk puas ketika melihat tidak ada masalah dan hanya ada peningkatan di sana.

"Dan ini, jadwalmu hari ini hanya mengunjungi sebuah panti asuhan. Sebagai formalitas karena Uchiha Corp. menyumbangkan beberapa dana di sana."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dan mengambil sebuah surat undangan dari tangannya. Panti asuhan Kami no Tenshi, sebuah panti asuhan cukup besar yang terletak di Yokohama. Karena perusahaan pusat Uchiha Corp. terletak di Shinjuku, jadi kurang lebih membutuhkan waktu setengah jam untuk sampai di sana jika tidak ada hambatan -Sasuke berharap sekali untuk itu. "Pukul 2 siang" ia bergumam pelan dan melirik jam dinding yang ada di belakang blonde, tepat di depan meja kerjanya. Pukul 12, jam istirahat.

"Ingin makan siang bersama?"

Alis sedikit dinaikkan, dua kali kedipan mata, dan Naruto mengangguk menerima ajakan bosnya. 'Tidak terdengar buruk' batinnya. Lagipula ia telah 'menyelesaikan' kertas-kertas di atas mejanya untuk hari ini, si bos juga sepertinya sudah selesai.

Ahhh, meskipun belum bosnya itu juga tidak akan ambil pusing. A~ tidak tidak, bukannya ia bilang bosnya itu tidak bertanggung jawab. Um, yeah memang tadi pagi mereka sedikit terlambat menhgadiri rapat, tapi tetap Uchiha Corporation sekarang ini tambah maju karena di pegang oleh _All Mighty_ Sasuke. Naruto sweatdrop. Kenapa ia sekarang terdengar seperti membela bosnya yang sialan itu?

"Hey tsundere wannabe, kau ingin ikut atau terdiam seperti idiot sejati disitu?"

Ctak!

"Tentu saja ikut, dan jangan memanggilku idiot bos! Ayahmu tidak akan mempekerjakanku kalau kualitas otakku memang seburuk itu." Naruto memutar bola matanya kesal, menahan untuk berteriak tapi tetap tidak bisa untuk tak 'menolak' ejekan bosnya. Heck! Ia itu termasuk manusia dalam golongan cerdas! Sasuke saja yang terlalu jenius, oh apa ia baru saja memuji Sasuke?

 _Darn!_

Uchiha sulung member senyum mengejek ketika matanya melihat bibir pemuda tan yang sedikit dimajukan. Sifat childishnya tetap sama saja seperti tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah, jalanmu terlihat seperti uke yang baru saja disodok." Dengan santai Sasuke berjalan di depan Naruto. Tak memperdulikan sekretarisnya itu sekarang menutup pintu ruangannya dengan sedikit bantingan setelah hampir mati tersedak ludah sendiri.

"Kau ingin Sasu Junior kutendang lagi?" Naruto memberikan death glare kepada Sasuke yang ada setengah meter di depannya. Ingin sekali melubangi kepala yang penuh akal bulus itu.

"Jika kau ingin melukai kakimu yang satunya silahkan. Lagipula sepertinya S Junior lebih kuat daripada yang kau bayangkan. Terbukti dari aku yang tidak merasakan sakit lagi semenjak rapat dimulai sekitar 10 menit, tapi kau masih meringis pelan sesekali sampai sekarang, mommy Naru~" Sasukeberkata dengan nada kemenangan yang kentara.

"Asshole. Aku heran kenapa aku masih sanggup menjadi sekretaris pribadimu sampai sekarang." Naruto memicing kesal pada bosnya.

Bruk

"Ouch! Bos! Jangan berhenti tiba-tiba!" Naruto memijit hidungnya. Wajahnya sukses menabrak punggung Sasuke yang berhenti tiba-tiba ketika hendak membuka pintu ruangan Naruto. Tidak terlalu keras memang karena ia sedari tadi berjalan dengan pelan. Tapi tetap saja sakit! Apalagi hidungnya. Si pirang jadi heran, sebenarnya bosnya ini terbuat dari apa sih? Beton?! Punggungnnya keras sekali, hell! Bahkan anunya saja keras banget.

Ehem, Nar -.-;

Sret

Blush

"A-apa?" wajah Naruto memerah ketika Uchiha sulung berbalik tiba-tiba. Jaraknya dengan si raven hanya sepersekian inci. Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat reaksi manis sekretarisnya. Menyentuh pipi yang bersemu itu.

"Mungkin karena kau menyukaiku?" bibir tipis Sasuke mengecup ringan leher jenjang sekretaris eksotisnya. Sedangkan Naruto? Ia hanya mematung mendapati aksi tak terduga Sasuke. Oke, selama tiga tahun ini bosnya itu memang kadang menggoda dan melakukan sekuhara padanya. Tapi tetap saja ia bingung menanggapinya. Reaksinya yang seperti gadis perawan baru puber juga tidak menyelesaikan masalah.

Sasuke tertawa ringan melihat sisi Naruto yang sungguh polos dan manis. "Lihat? Kau bahkan tidak menyangkal~". Dua buah safir memelototi Sasuke.

"Kau- Ughh ayo cepat makan!" sialan. Ia kehabisan kata-kata.

"Ha'i, ha'i. Lihat kelakuan mommymu S Junior? Ia tidak sabaran sekali. Ck, ck, bukan istri yang baik."

"UCHIHA SASUKE!"

 **T** **BC**

Hehe, bawa2 BTS. Pdhl versi satunya pakai TVXQ aka DBSK aka THSK :v. Gk apa2lah.

Btw saya kali ini ngilang lama lg *sigh* sorry, not sorry *oi*

 **Riview juseyo~**


	5. Bos dan Makan Siang

Yo! Diriku balik lg dg ff nista ini wkwk~

Mohon maaf atas kesalahan nama, typo(s), author bacot dan ke-OOC-an para chara~

 **Chapter 4**

Sasuke berjalan santai, dengan seringai tampan ia melewati para pekerja yang berlalu-lalang dan tak lupa memberi sedikit kedipan nakal jika ada karyawati cantik yang -sengaja ataupun tidak- berpapasan dengannya, menyebabkan wanita-wanita itu _blushing_ parah , _idung_ kembang kempis, sesak napas dan tingkat kenarsisan tiba-tiba bertambah.

Naruto yang mengekor di belakangnya hanya mendengus kesal.

 _'Dasar Playboy cap ayam!'_

Si pemuda pirang heran sendiri, kenapa banyak sekali yang masih mau mengantri? Apa mereka tak takut tersakiti? Bukankah sudah banyak terbukti? Jika Sasuke merupakan pemain hati?

Cihuy! rimanya 'i-i-i-i'

Hehe, maap :V

Sasuke itu sudah terkenal sebagai seorang _player_ di antara karyawan-karyawan juga orang didekatnya, bahkan di mata dunia.

Tapi, oh ayolah, hal yang sangat wajar kan jika pria lajang dan sempurna seperti Uchiha Sasuke menjadi seorang casanova? Itu sudah hukum alam.

Dengan siulan pelan Sasuke membuka pintu lift dan masuk ke dalamnya diikuti sekretaris _tsuntsun_ nya. Tapi sebelum pintu lift benar-benar tertutup, ada sebuah tangan mulus dengan jari-jari lentik berhias kuku mengkilap berwarna merah maroon. Tanpa diundang, tiba-tiba Sakura masuk, membuat Naruto memunculkan urat-urat kesal di dahinya.

Dengan cepat Naruto memepetkan tubuhnya diujung kiri belakang lift. Takut terinfeksi virus B1 TCH, a.k.a _Bitch_ , a.k.a jal*ng si wanita petualang(?).

Ia membiarkan si kepala permen karet dengan sensual mendekatkan tubuhnya yang memang seksi itu ke Sasuke setelah menekan tombol bertuliskan angka 9. Untuk informasi tambahan, ruangan Sasuke dan Naruto itu berada di lantai 23 sementara lantai di Uchiha Corp. pusat ini berjumlah 27.

Si bos senang-senang saja saat dengan tidak tahu malunya Sakura makin mempersempit jarak mereka. Tangan kanan Sasuke malah meremas pantat berisi yang hampir terlihat karena rok berbahan jeans yang super pendek.

"Hey _babe_.."

Sasuke berbisik dengan suara berat, membuat Sakura dan juga Naruto bergetar mendengarnya. Bungsu Namikaze mengutuk bosnya yang keterlaluan _hot_ itu, sementara Sakura dengan tidak sabar meraup bibir tipis Sasuke dan sesuai dugaan si _raven_ dengan senang hati meladeni ciuman basah itu. Melupakan pria bersurai kuning yang hanya bisa menatapi mereka dengan tampang ngenes.

 _'Jadi obat nyamuk anjiirr'_

Naruto yang berada dipojokkan hanya dapat mengumpat dalam hati dengan wajah semerah tomat dan berharap _scene_ nista di sampingnya segera berakhir.

Bukannya ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, ia hanya merasa buang-buang waktu jika harus meneriaki dua orang tidak tahu malu yang berbeda jenis kelamin itu. Apalagi jika nanti si Uchisat malah membela si jenong ketika Naruto menegurnya, mau ditaruh dimana wajah setengah bule pemberian _daddy_ nya?

Naruto pokoknya tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi, karena itu sama saja artinya ia kalah dengan Sakura, kan?

Err Naru- _chan_ , sebenarnya kau mau apa?

Ting!

Owh, ingin rasanya Naruto sujud syukur ketika telinganya menangkap suara dentingan lonceng surga itu. Diliriknya Sakura yang keluar dari lift dengan bibir yang dimonyongkan. Pemuda _tan_ mengernyit jijik melihatnya. Entahlah, sebelumnya tidak pernah ia setidak suka ini pada seseorang –pengecualian untuk Uchiha Sasuke, makhluk satu itu memang pantas dinistakan.

Sementara sang bos hanya terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi Naruto yang menurutnya lucu -namun disalah artikan oleh Sakura yang mengira kekehan itu untuknya sehingga model wanita itu langsung berblushing ria sebelum berlari kecil.

" _Bitch_."

Sasuke terbahak mendengar perkataan Naruto yang pasti sampai ditelinga Sakura sebelum pintu lift benar-benar tertutup.

"Cih, genit sekali. Dasar tidak tahu malu."

Naruto mengatakan hal itu dengan suara lantang, jelas bermaksud menghina Sakura juga Sasuke. Yang di _insult_ bukannya tersinggung, malah mendekati si pirang.

Elus

Elus

E-

SLAP

"Jangan elus-elus! Jijik! Pergi sana!"

Dengan kasar Naruto menampik tangan kiri Sasuke yang mengelus pipi kanannya. Tidak jera, tangan kiri Sasuke kini malah memeluk pinggang Naruto, menarik si _tan_ mendekat. Naruto melotot dan berusaha menjauh.

"Now, now.. jangan begitu _mommy_ ~"

Sasuke yang memang sering kelebihan hormon itu mengunci pergerakkan Naruto dengan mengungkung si pirang diantara tubuhnya dengan dinding lift.

Tangan kirinya mengusap-usap punggung Naruto dengan gerakan sensual, menyebabkan pria yang lebih pendek mendesah kecil, ditambah Sasuke yang menggigit gemas cuping telinganya. Alarm bahaya level macan berbunyi di kepalanya.

Huh? Tunggu, level macan? Nar, kau nonton On* Punc* Ma* juga?

"Yaiks! Jangan gigit-gigit! Kau pikir aku makanan?! Aku tahu kau lapar tapi jangan begini juga dong!"

Bungsu Namikaze mendorong-dorong dada bosnya, sambil menjerit gaje dan mencaci maki CEO tampan itu. Tapi yah, Uchiha Sasuke sudah kebal dengan segala perkataan pedas Naruto.

Kurang lebih tiga tahun si pirang menjadi sekretaris pribadinya, dan selama itu pula kedua telinga Sasuke mendengar hinaan keji dari mulut manis nan menggoda sekretaris _tsuntsun_ nya.

 _Chuckle_

"Aku tidak berpikir bahwa kau itu sebuah makanan Naru sayang~, tapi aku tidak keberataan jika harus memakanmu."

Sasuke memasang seringai sensual miliknya. Menyebabkan Naruto memandang pria itu skeptis. Apalagi sekarang si bos kedap-kedip gaje kayak orang cacingan. Ugh, hati Naru kan jadi berdebar-debar.

Kalo kata K-Popers mah _dugeun-dugeun_. Hehe.

 _'HAH?!'_

Naruto mematung. Ia meneguk ludah kasar. Please, deh ya. Tidak mungkin kan jika ia, Namikaze von Naruto menyukai, kesemsem, terpesona atau apalah itu pada pria mesum di depannya ini?!

Demi Pak Madara -omnya Sasuke- yang masih ganteng minta ampun, Uchiha Sasuke itu brengsek! Bajingan! Sialan! Mesum! Kaya! Jenius! Tampan! Jajaran hottie teratas! Perf-

ARRRGGGHH!

Sasuke menghentikan aksi usilnya yang bisa dikenai tindak pidana karena tuduhan pelecehan seksual itu. Ia kini memandang khawatir saat melihat Naruto yang mematung dengan wajah semrawut. Wow, sebegitu besarnya kah efek sekuhara ala Sulung Uchiha? Lihat, sekarang saja si pirang mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Eh..

"Nar-!"

DUK

"Awh, _shit_!"

Mereka berdua mengumpat bersamaan ketika dengan telak kepala bersurai kuning menghantam dahi mulus Sasuke yang bisa di _pake_ buat _ngaca_.

"Naruto! Kau apa-apaan!"

Yang diteriaki tidak ambil pusing sama sekali, kepalanya tidak bisa menerima tambahan beban sekarang ini.

 _Damn_. Sebenarnya ada tidak sih bagian tubuh Sasuke yang tidak keras?!

Lha, tengkorak dimana-mana sih keras. Kalau _benyek_ gimana .-.? Tampol dikit langsung membentuk kubangan :V.

Hmm, tapi mungkin ada Nar. Coba kau remas pantatnya. Biasanya kan bagian itu kenyal empuk gimana gitu.

Sekarang keadaan lift menjadi hening karena kedua pria berbeda fisik dan kepribadian –tapi kompak sekali kalau menyangkut ketidak jelasan itu masing-masing sibuk mengusap dahi mereka yang nyut-nyutan.

Hahh.. dasar calon pasangan tidak jelas!

 **PantatSemokChimChimMintaDitabok**

Setelah melewati banyak hal di lift, akhirnya pasangan bos dan sekretaris pribadi kita sampai dengan selamat ke _basement_. Mereka kemudian menuju letak mobil masing-masing, tapi sebelum Naruto sempat melangkahkan kaki menuju mobilnya, tangan pemuda _tan_ itu ditarik –diseret oleh Sasuke.

"Apa sih bos?"

Tanya Namikaze bungsu yang pasrah saja ditarik tarik bosnya. Lelah si doi menghadapi tingkah si bos. Tapi wajahnya berkata lain, lihat saja bibirnya yang mulai monyong. Sasuke melirik Naruto lewat ujung matanya.

"Kita naik mobilku saja, lumayan irit bahan bakar. Sekarangkan lagi marak-maraknya polusi, baguskan kalau sesekali kita bantu menjaga bumi yang lagi sekarat ini."

Sasuke yang pada dasarnya memiliki jiwa pemimpin bijak dan bertanggung jawab mulai koar-koar sok pintar. Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya dan mendengus, "Bilang aja modus".

Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya, "Nah, itu tahu." dan duduk dikursi kemudi. Si _blonde_ tersedak ludahnya mendengar pembenaran Sasuke atas pernyataannya.

Cieee, Sasuke modus cieee~

"Oi kucing kampung, cepetan masuk. Mau makan gratis tidak?"

Jutsu mainin-perasaan-orang milik Sasuke benar-benar hebat. Baru saja Naruto nge-fly gara-gara dimodusin si bos ganteng, eh sekarang mood pemuda yang memiliki tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing itu kembali turun. Bosnya ini memang kurang ajar sekali.

 _'Kau yang kucing kampung bangs*t. Diriku ini blasteran seperempat Amerika. Sadar diri kalau Uchiha itu ras lokal.'_ Ini dalam hati aja sih. Bisa-bisa dijadiin sate si Naru sama keluarga besar Uchiha.

Dengan wajah masam Naruto masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya disebelah. Iya disebelah. Mobil mewahkan irit tempat duduk. Lagipula kalau banyak tempat duduk sekalipun Sasuke nggak bakalan mau si Naruto duduk dibelakang. Sasuke mau modusin Naruto, bukan jadi supirnya!

Saat mobilnya telah terkunci, Sasuke pun mengeluarkan mobil mahal miliknya dari area parkir Uchiha Corp.

"Mau makan dimana?" si bos bertanya sekenanya.

"Terserah bos saja" sang sekretaris juga menjawab dengan sekenanya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat.

Dan karena para tokoh jadi pada bersahaja, cerita ini pun berakhir begitu saja.

Hehe.

.

.

1 menit

.

.

2 menit

.

.

7 menit

.

.

Hening

Sasuke fokus menyetir, sedangkan Naruto terlihat sibuk –kurang kerjaan- memperhatikan jalanan yang lumayan padat. Maklum, kan ini Tokyo dan sedang jam makan siang.. jadi wajar saja begitu.

Mobil bugatti veyron berwarna hitam dengan aksen vermillion itu kemudian berhenti karena ada lampu merah. Sesekali pengendara lain maupun pejalan kaki yang lewat sekilas curi-curi pandang. Yhaa, tidak begitu banyak orang yang punya mobil sekelas itu kan? Hahh, bosnya ini. Kapan saja, dimana saja, bagaimanapun selalu jadi pusat sorotan.

Sasuke kembali melirik Naruto yang tengah cemberut.

"Hei Nar."

Yang dipanggil menopang dagunya malas, "Apaan bos?".

Sasuke menginjak gas ketika lampu kembali hijau, "Mau aku 'keluar' dimana?".

Naruto yang lagi tidak connect menjawab sembarang "Terserah, suka-suka bos mau keluar dimana."

Sasuke menyeringai mesum "Aku sukanya keluar di dalam Naru, gimana?". Naruto mendesah kesal dan memalingkan kepala menghadap bosnya "Ya keluarin aja di dalam! Kan aku bilang terserah bo-"

 _BLUSH!_

Sasuke cengar-cengir kesenangan. Wajahnya terlihat polos sekali. "Oke Naru _mommy_ ~ akan kuingat itu!" dengan semangat 69 Sasuke berujar. Tidak memperdulikan si pirang yang merutuki mulutnya yang memang kadang susah dikondisikan.

Naruto memepetkan tubuhnya kepintu mobil, kepalanya tidak lagi menghadap Sasuke. Tangannya sibuk meremas-remas smartphone miliknya, sementara wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus. Merah, panas, dan mengeluarkan uap.

 _'Ughh! Ke laut saja sana! Dasar bos sialan!'_

 **TBC Wkwk**

Spesial thanks buat kalian yg nyempetin ngekomen: Guest, Elan134, aysnfc3, **gyumin4ever** , hikari, Deasy674, lavenderchan, GEP, **versetta** , **chika kyuchan** , amura, , **michhazz** , **fyodult** , D, Mika MikamiChan, **Mimo Rain** , SNF, **shianata55** , Z.

balasan buat: yuma: hehe, ffnya aneh? dr awal bikin konsepnya emang random dan absurd gitu. Bikin ini ff sebenarnya jg buat seneng2. Kebahagian tersendiri ngebayangin chara2nya pd OOC :v.

Himeneme-loli: iya gapapa. emm saya bukannya gamau update kilat, cuman gabisa aja :v maapkan~

Trims jg yg udh dg lapang dada ngefav sama ngefoll ini ff. Saya sadar diri kalo ffnya gaje bgt. Terus leluconnya jg aneh dan garing. Kalo ffnya bagus namanya bukan ff saya~ XD

Pirisoril ttarawa~ i noraereul ttarawa~

Jogeum wiheomhaedo na~ cham~ daljanha~

Neol guhareo on geoya~ neol mangchireo on geoya~

Niga nal bureun geoya~ bwa~ daljanha~ pirisoril ttarawa~

I'm takin' over you~

#nyanyibarengkookmin #kookminselaludihati #kookminotpsejati #akucintakookminsampaimati

Komen yaw~ tanpa semangat dari kalian semua saya hanyalah buliran upil :3

 **Ketjup baca** **h**

 **Sebut saja Silver** :V


End file.
